Chiyo Sakura/Plot
Volume 1 Sakura tells the boy she likes, Umetarou Nozaki, that she has always been his fan. He immediately hands her his autograph. Realizing her mistake along with increasing embarrassment, she instead insists that she has always wanted to be with him. He then immediately invites her to his house. When they arrive at his home, he states that he won’t have to ask someone else now. Sakura mistakenly comprehends that Nozaki invites other girls here; therefore, she insists that she will do her best. He immediately asks her to fill in the “lines”. After working for four hours straight, she realizes that Nozaki is a manga artist. He tells her his work is serialized in a monthly shoujo manga magazine. After she gets home, she realizes that he is the famous “Yumeno-sensei”. The next day, she observes Nozaki behavior and can’t believe that he has enough skill to write shoujo manga. When she addresses him as “Yumeno-sensei”, he replies that it is strange to be called that name in school. She asks him if he has told the others, but he replies that he hasn’t. Sakura immediately thinks she may be special, but he nonchalantly states that none of his classmates would believe him anyway. Then states that he is glad that she didn’t have any trouble with the art club. Jolted, Sakura can’t believe he knew about her club activities. He replies confidently that he knew the talented person who made such a fantastic poster would definitely do great work. Sakura immediately realizes that Nozaki scouted her for her abilities. Nozaki and Sakura starts spending more time together working on the manga. He confesses that he may draw shoujo manga, but he doesn’t have any experience in love at all. Nevertheless, he is known for giving excellent love-related advice—if there is anyone Sakura likes, she should tell him. She describes the reasons she likes him, but a bewildered Nozaki can’t understand what is so great about such a guy. Sakura realizes that he is right, and she needs to do something to further improve their relationship. Therefore, she decides that she will try once again to convey her true feelings to Nozaki. One day after school, Sakura again tries to tell Nozaki she likes him, but fails. Instead when she once again tells him she is his fan, he immediately responds by handing her his autograph. GSNK manga; Chapter 1 Nonetheless, Sakura still spends time with Nozaki working on the manga. She realizes there are several differences between “romance and reality”. No matter how slow Nozaki may seem to her, she is impressed with how he manages to eventually fit everything together based on “shoujo manga laws”. GSNK manga; Chapter 2 One day Nozaki informs Sakura that another boy will be coming to help out. Even though he is a boy, Nozaki calls him “Mikorin” in his heart. Sakura wonders what kind of boy he will be. However, when Mikoto Mikoshiba makes his appearance, Sakura can’t believe he is the soft and gentle boy that Nozaki described—if anything, Mikoshiba seems flamboyant and gaudy. However, Nozaki explains that although he says such things to girls, he easily becomes embarrassed all by himself, and that is what makes him so cute. At home, Mikoshiba tells Sakura if there is anything she needs, she shouldn’t ask him—he hates dealing with annoying stuff like that. Nevertheless, after noticing Mikoshiba’s restlessness, Nozaki tells Sakura to ask Mikorin if there is anything that she doesn’t understand. Annoyed but still considerate, Sakura asks Mikorin to explain some things to her which Mikoshiba happily does. Nozaki then gives her some money to buy drinks. Sakura gladly agrees to get them. Mikoshiba tells her that because he is her “senpai”, he wants a coffee. However, he still ends up following her to the vending machine. When they are taking a break, they play a “sketching game” that is similar to the one they saw on TV. However, after seeing Mikoshiba’s pathetic skills, a piqued Sakura asks him about what skill he possesses. Nozaki calms Mikoshiba by telling Sakura it would be easier to show her his talents. Mikoshiba proves that he is the best at bringing out the hero’s charms to the fullest. However, both Sakura and Nozaki agree that such over-the-top affects actually make the hero really annoying. In school, many girls call out to a smiling Mikoshiba as he walks by. Sakura comprehends that he must be really popular and asks if he has a girlfriend. Mikoshiba confidently replies that he doesn’t since he is searching for an eternal love. However, he immediately once again gets embarrassed although Sakura begs “Mikorin” not to be because it is actually embarrassing her. Red faced, he tells her he is not embarrassed and she shouldn’t call him “Mikorin”. Although she apologizes, he replies that from now on, he should call her “Chiyorin”. Increasingly vexed, Mikoshiba comically begs her to say something in return. In school, Sakura talks to Nozaki and asks how Mikoshiba and Nozaki became acquainted since they have such different personalities. Nozaki explains that he first started observing for character development. Sakura excitedly looks through the manga and wonders which boy Mikorin is in the manga. However, Nozaki silences her by telling her that Mikorin is actually the heroine Mamiko. GSNK manga; Chapter 3 Nozaki decides that it is time to introduce a new character in his manga, so he should go “people watching”. Sakura asks what he will do if he can’t find someone. Nozaki explains that all the characters will end up looking like his hero, Suzuki-kun. Then, Sakura tells him about her friend Yuzuki Seo. After spending a lot of time observing her various habits and behaviors, Nozaki concludes that Seo is a “KY” (Kuuki o yomenai lit. "can't read the atmosphere"); therefore, she should be dismissed as a character for his shoujo manga. However, Sakura insists that her club activity makes her a viable candidate. Hearing Seo’s angelic voice, Sakura happily displays that her friend is the Glee Club’s “Lorelei”. GSNK manga; Chapter 4 Later on, Sakura cheerfully informs Mikoshiba about Seo’s addition to Nozaki’s manga. Although she confesses that she is a little jealous, she admits that she is still happy her friend had the right personality for his shoujo manga. She asks Mikoshiba if he has any friends that may qualify. After his usual reply, he tells her that he does in fact have such a friend—in school the next day, he states he will introduce the school’s prince to her. Horrified, Sakura thinks that Mikoshiba (aka the heroine Mamiko) is going to introduce her to the prince when “she” already has Suzuki-kun. A crying Sakura runs away from Mikorin, calling him a cheater and bumps straight into Nozaki. When he asks her what’s wrong, she blurts out that “even though ‘he’ has a boyfriend, ‘he’ has feelings for another boy.” Mikoshiba desperately tries to clear up the misunderstanding when the drama club’s Kashima arrives. After watching her in action, Nozaki and Sakura conclude that she definitely deserves the title of the school’s prince and are relieved that Mikorin was not cheating on Suzuki-kun. Mikoshiba happily adds that now both of them are best friends. Thinking she is quite famous, Kashima turns her attention to Sakura surprised to learn that Sakura doesn't know her. Bewildered, Sakura thinks she can’t say that she only has eyes for Nozaki-kun; nevertheless, Kashima is really cool. To save her “heart”, Sakura safely decides to settle on Mikorin’s side, much to his chagrin. Kashima also asks what the three of them do together since they are all in different classes. Nozaki easily explains that they get together at his house to do all kinds of stuff together, embarrassing both Sakura and Mikoshiba. Kashima then realizes that it is late, and she should leave before he comes to get her. Mikoshiba explains that since she is chronically late, the club president always comes to get her. Sakura then watches spellbound as Masayuki Hori drags Kashima away. GSNK manga; Chapter 5 Nozaki, Sakura, and Mikoshiba continue to work on the manga. One day Sakura notices a peculiar mark on the manuscripts. Nozaki explains that the person in charge of backgrounds makes his marks like that. He adds that he comes later at night to help out because he is involved in club activities. Mikoshiba speaks up that he hasn’t met this person yet either. Nozaki explains that the person forbade him from revealing his/her identity. Sakura desperately wonders if it is another girl until she notices a “briefs” mark on the background. Thinking that girl would never make a briefs mark, she talks to Yuzuki about it. But Yuzuki doesn’t help matters because she tells Sakura she would definitely use the briefs mark because it seems easier to draw. Kashima interrupts them, asking Sakura if she would like to help paint the sets because she is in the art club. Sakura accepts and accompanies her to the set where she formally meets Hori-senpai. He tells her he is the club president, director, and in charge of set decoration. Sakura asks why he is not in the play; he responds that he used to act, but he doesn’t anymore. Clueless, Kashima adds that because of Hori-senpai’s short height, he doesn’t participate anymore. After a little more discussion, which causes Hori unnecessary aggravation and results in more bruises for Kashima, Sakura manages to get her under control. Once Sakura starts working on the sets, she suddenly notices the briefs mark and thinks that maybe Hori-senpai could be the one in charge of backgrounds. Once she asks him and he confirms it, they both start a discussion which confuses Kashima even more because she thinks that they are discussing dirty jokes. As a result, when she tries to participate, Hori ends up hitting her with the prop once again. Later, Nozaki tells a relieved Sakura he knows that she has met Hori-senpai because he left a message for her on the manuscript. GSNK manga; Chapter 6 Nozaki and Sakura continue to hang out together. One day he tells her about his editor Ken Miyamae. Sakura meets him when he comes to get the latest manuscript and is amazed at how attentive Nozaki is to him. After Ken-san leaves, Nozaki tells Sakura he incredibly respects him for his prompt replies and efficient work ethic. No matter what happens, he will always want to work with him. When Sakura asks why he is so unusually dedicated, he answers that his previous editor Mitsuya Maeno drove him crazy—that’s is why he is incredibly grateful that he has Ken-san. GSNK manga; Chapter 7 Mikorin asks Nozaki if he can stay over tonight. Sakura eagerly asks what they are doing, but Mikorin answers vaguely. Later that night, a “depressed” Nozaki calls Sakura for “help”, but he is unable to convey his thoughts clearly, leaving her elated at seeing his “weak side”. When Sakura arrives at the apartment the next day, she discovers Mikoshiba and Nozaki collapsed from exhaustion. Bewildered by looking at the manuscript, she wonders what possibly happened at night. GSNK manga; Chapter 8 Later on, Umetarou Nozaki explains to Chiyo Sakura how his neighbor and fellow manga artist, a college student Yukari Miyako has a rough time because she’s working with Mitsuya Maeno now. Sakura is surprised to see a tanuki in each frame of the manga. Nozaki explains that Maeno loves tanuki and compels her to use them. Because of Maeno’s interference, it is impossible to completely enjoy her work. One day after school, Sakura and Nozaki run into a young woman. She hands Nozaki some ink, leading Sakura to speculate what kind of relationship they have. However, Nozaki immediately clears up any misunderstanding by telling Sakura that this is Miyako-sensei. Nozaki and Sakura visit her home and look at her manga. They also discuss Maeno and his recent activities as an editor. Suddenly, Maeno appears; once again getting the wrong idea, he thinks Nozaki is here to see him. He tells Nozaki he shouldn’t be so dependant on his old editor. Before Nozaki-kun can attack him, Sakura grabs him asking him to grow up. GSNK manga; Chapter 9 Hori asks Nozaki to write a play for the drama club with Yuu Kashima as the lead. However, because Nozaki knows that Kashima is actually a girl, he has trouble composing the correct lines for her as a typical prince. In exchange, Sakura finds out that Hori-senpai is doing the backgrounds for Nozaki—it is truly a give and take relationship. The next day at school, Kashima talks to Sakura, asking her what kind of relationship Hori-senpai and Nozaki have. Because Sakura is unable to provide a suitable answer, Kashima desperately begins to think that her “beloved kouhai” position is in danger—Hori-senpai may favor Nozaki over her. When she asks Hori about it outright, he bluntly tells her that he prefers Nozaki over her. Brokenhearted, Kashima hugs Sakura. However, instead of comforting her, Sakura happily tells her that she would choose Nozaki as well. A desolate Kashima then decides to skip club practice and heads out with Sakura to eat parfait. Sakura asks her what kind of relationship she would like to have with Hori-senpai. Kashima straightforwardly tells Sakura that she would like to perform at his wedding. When Sakura tells Hori-senpai what Kashima told her, Hori sullenly states that won’t be possible—he and Sakura both envision that a girlfriend and wife would choose Kashima over him. A frustrated Nozaki then gets Sakura and Hori to do a reading so he can get any ideas for improvement. Mikorin also arrives, and they get him to play the part of the maid. Everyone takes their roles very seriously, and Nozaki manages to finish the script. GSNK manga; Chapter 10 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 References Category:Characters Category:Character Plots